Little Lies
by Depraved Doll
Summary: When you’re counting down to the end of the world it’s hard to notice the little things that are falling apart right beside you, what if Ruby has an ulterior motive and the whole fight for the world rests on if you can hold on to who you love SxD wincest


**Little Lies**

**Rating- **_M to be safe, _

_**Disclaimer- **__They are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time and return them relatively unharmed. _

**Summary- **_When you're counting down to the end of the world it's hard to notice the little things that are falling apart right beside you, what if Ruby has an ulterior motive and the whole fight for the world rests on who you have on your side and if you're strong enough to hold on to what you love. DeanxSam Wincest _

_New fic, hope you enjoy,_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Prologue **_

Dean sits on his bed, his head resting heavily against his knees drawn tightly to his chest, he bites back all emotion that bubbles forth and digs his nails into the back of his head to try and rip all the thoughts out. He glances over at the empty unmade bed and wonders if his brother thinks he's stupid, his car keys are gone along with Sam himself and he stands and starts to rip the room apart, the lamps fall first, smash and singe the floor as they meet it. He tears the mirrors from the walls knocks the tables over and lashes out at everything because he can't seem to keep hold of anything ever since he crawled out of his own grave.

He catches his own reflection in fragments of the mirror, see's demons crawl from his retinas, shuts his eyes so fast it hurts. He knocks back shots of whisky faster than he breathes in air; he wonders what his parents would think of them if they could see them now. _'Protect your little brother' _it loops in his head, over and over again, tears sting his eyes because he's tried, God knows he's tried, he gave everything he had and by doing that maybe he signed his baby brother up for the fate he had so desperately avoided. Maybe it was only Dean being around that could have prevented it.

The door opens, a small slither of light in complete darkness, Sam steps into the motel room silently, closing the door and cursing at the small click that is made as it shuts because he assumes that Dean will still be asleep. The elder takes another swig of whiskey and stays silent as the grave, he hears himself scream out for Sam as he was torn apart, as flesh dripped from his bones. He chokes back tears and watches the silhouette of his brother dance across broken glass, he thinks he might hate him now, he thinks he still loves him as always.

The younger tries the light, obviously worried as the glass crunches beneath his shoes, it shimmers for a second and then fizzles out, succumbing to the darkness. He calls out to his brother and Dean can tell by the tone of his voice that he's terrified, scared of loosing Dean so soon after he got him back. The elder doesn't answer, perhaps because a part of him wants to see his baby brother squirm and worry. After a few desperate minutes, the deep, slightly broken voice fills the room.

"Where did you go?" His heart's lodged so tightly in his throat he couldn't squeeze the words out if he tried. "Cause I have a theory, but I don't want to believe it, because I know I didn't go to Hell so that you and your demon buddy could get your freak on nightly in my fucking car!" Something smashes against the wall several inches away from Sam's head, the younger doesn't flinch. "What is it about her Sam? Is she a kindred spirit, she something that I'm not? She'd sell you to the pit in a heartbeat if it would save her own skin and you know it!" He's so angry he's shaking and Hell flashes before his eyes,

"Dean, I can explain," he says it before he's even sure if he can, then he wonders why he should have to, he's old enough to live his own life now, make his own mistakes. Then again he's talking to the person who sold his soul to reverse one of those mistakes, to the person that would do anything for him.

"Well I'm waiting," he knows that he sounds like his Dad but he's too broken not to, Sam doesn't answer, they can see that they're losing faith in each other. They're too beaten down that they don't know what they're doing and they're blindfolded and told to fight for something they don't really understand. Their entire life they've been warriors, fighting for their father's cause and when they're not fighting for each other they're just too tired to fight anymore. "Sam," it's demanding, he has to answer.

"I have to Dean, it's the only way to kill Lilith," Dean flicks the switch for the one remaining light in the room, a hum and pale yellow light bathes them in sickly honey hues. He can see that Sam's so brainwashed he can't believe that what Ruby has told him could be anything other than true.

"If that's true, if it's the only way, why isn't Cass on his knees before you begging you to save us all? Why is he telling you to stop it? Telling me to stop you? Answer that Sam, ask your precious Ruby to tell you that, and whilst you're at it tell her I preferred the blonde body she stole to hide what she really is." He stalks across the crunching glass and stares Sam straight in the eyes, "I've seen them Sam, what they look like behind human faces, it's not pretty, I've never seen anything worse." He hissed bitterly,

"I thought things were ok between you and her now, I told you, she saved my life,"

"So did I, a few more times," it's that look that he gives when you've really touched a nerve, calm, calculating and oh so dangerous, it makes Sam's blood run cold. They're silent and with a sigh Sam sits himself down on the edge of the bed. Dean is thankful to Ruby for saving his baby brother, he really is but there's still something that doesn't sit right with him about her. The way everything she says seems to be a contradiction of the thing she said just a heartbeat before. The way she looks at Sam sometimes, like she's waiting for something, counting down the minutes. He's sat there and gone through every conversation he can remember with her with eyes that have stared at the very core of Hell and he knows that something just isn't right.

"Dean, she's just trying to help," and the elder can't help thinking how typical that is of his brother, so willing to believe in everyone. He wishes he could say something that would make Sam understand but it can't be put into words, it's something inside of him that burns and bleeds at the very thought of her, like a knife in the back.

"Sure Sam, demons are a very helpful bunch, trust me," they stare at each other and it feels like they've never been so far apart. "Bet she was real good at helping you forget about me, maybe that's why you never found a way to get me out, found something a little more fun than your big brother, maybe it's just easier to screw her and let me rot in the pit!" Sam grabs the front of Dean's shirt, slams him against the wall,

"What is wrong with you? She hasn't done anything wrong," the younger explains, releasing his grip on his brother, "I tried Dean, I tried everything, I never gave up on you,"

"Not like she didn't try though, sure she never whispered anything to you during those long, cold, lonely nights, trying to 'help' you move on?" Sam doesn't answer but it tells Dean everything he needs to know. "You know Sam I'm not going out of my way to try and stop you from playing with your little friend, I'm not, do what you want. I just want you to know that something isn't right there, she's keeping things from you and you're just too blind to see it." He leaves it at that because if he doesn't he knows he'll just end up pushing Sam further away than he already has.

"Ok," Sam all but whispers and it sounds genuine to Dean's ears, "I'll keep my distance, listen a little harder, I still don't think she's out to get us Dean."

"Sammy," he sits on the edge of his bed, "when you've seen what I've seen you learn to be a little more cautious, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine Dean, never been better,"

"Do you think I'm stupid Sam do you think that I don't know the things that you've been doing with her? Did you expect me to just accept it, Dad told me to look after you, to make sure you stay yourself, maybe if I hadn't of died this wouldn't have happened." The elder said, running his hand through his hair,

"What are you so terrified of Dean?" Sam asked somewhat frustrated by his older brother,

"What am I afraid of? Of what you're doing, what you're becoming, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you Sammy, that one day you're going to be too far gone for me to be able to pull you back." They stare into each other's eyes, all the little lies break away, fragmented glass in a hurricane and all that's left is the truth, the truth that Sam can't stop himself and that Dean doesn't think he can save him, it's just argument after argument and the angels and the devils on their shoulders are pulling them apart.

"Dean..." the little lies don't fall from his lips like he so desperately wants them too and all he can think about is Ruby and training, all he can think about is practising, is becoming stronger is tearing more demons apart, killing Lilith. He doesn't understand why Dean can't see that this is a good thing.

Dean can't understand why Sam can't see that Ruby is leading him straight into the pit, why what he is doing is wrong and why the people around him are doing everything in their power to get him to stop before it's too late.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ok it's just the prologue but I hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around for more, I have a rollercoaster of emotions and pain planned for these boys, ^_^ so please, let me know what you thought, it's just something I had in my head. _


End file.
